Modeus Marzipan Dittofang
Modeus Marzipan Dittofang, commonly called Modeus the Glutton, Dittofang, or Immense Four-Eyes, is a rather chubby StormWorm who adores food above all else. Using his special glasses (hence the nickname), he hypnotizes random victims into becoming his personal chef/waiter, where they proceed to cook and bring him food. Food is the one thing in life he truly cares about, and he will do most anything to get it. Background Modeus is the son of Mung and Truffleson Dittofang, recieving his name because the entire family always enjoyed giving weird names to their family. Indeed, he lived up to his family's weirdness. Mung was a professional chef, but since his food was so ding-dong terrible he was hired at a prison to serve them mush and strange dishes that no one really have names for. His mother, Truffleson, was a professional hypnotist, touring the seedy backroads of Antarctica in a travelling circus. She was also well known for the strange rubber mushroom she wore on her head (which was not a real mushroom) and her loud, piercing voice. The two StormWorms were very happy together, and their son was also very happy. Learning hypnotism from his mother and gaining a passion for food from his father, he soon learned how to get others to cook for him and his family. When he was finally old enough to set out on his own, he made a special hat to keep his head warm and quickly searched for a location with the best cuisine. He learned how incredible Redlink Abbey's food was, and he hacked a plane to get himself there. He tried to enter the Abbey, but common sense told the tollbooth-keeper not to let a worm the size of two school buses sporting a weird hat into a hotel. Disgruntled, he headed off into Lichenblossom Forest where he lurks, waiting for a victim or eating, or both. Involvement Modeus slithers around the Lichenblossom Forest, just waiting for a nerd to come by. He hypnotizes them into bringing him food, or cooking him food, or both. He has no interest in eating penguins, he wants good food instead. He originally begins his hypnotic speech with "you are getting very sleepy...", but he quickly learned that didn't work when the non-hypnotized nerds say "that is so Colonial Antarctica". Now, he says "you will obey me, you will bring me FOOD, cook me food, bring it to me, and if you can't cook, take it from someone who can...". It works, and food theft has skyrocketed. Hypnotized victims are not prosecuted for stealing food. It's rather easy to tell if they're hypnotized because they are shuffling like zombies, are all spirally eyed and are loudly singing a really annoying song that no one really understands. Trivia * Modeus is a loose parody of Asmodeus, a snake villain from the book Redwall by Brian Jacques. Several differences include the fact that Asmodeus was actually killed by Matthias, whilst Malt left Modeus alive (albeit singing and in a trance), and that Asmodeus has no recorded parents, while Modeus does. * He is also strongly based off the Chowder character from "The Chowder Show". * Unlike most StormWorms who lurk in penguin disguises before luring them into a trap, Modeus is perfectly happy with his true form and merely hypnotizes his victims before they run away. * Most StormWorms have telephone poles and wires on their backs, but Modeus has spoons and forks instead. * Some people are jealous of his hat. * One of the only nerds that Modeus was not able to hypnotize was Malt Vieoh, who successfully counter-hypnotized the StormWorm by holding up a mirror. After making Modeus sing aforementioned annoying song, Malt left him in the cave after reclaiming Marvin's Megalaser, which the StormWorm had previously stolen from a nearby focci clan, which in turn stole it from Redlink Abbey's satellite dish. See also * StormWorm * Redlink Abbey * Lichenblossom Isles External Links Modeus is a loose parody of Asmodeus, a snake villain from the book Redwall by Brian Jacques. Several differences include the fact that Asmodeus was actually killed by Matthias, whilst Malt left Modeus alive (albeit singing and in a trance), and that Asmodeus has no recorded parents, while Modeus does. In conjunction, he is also based off 'Chowder' from the Chowder Show. The only differences are that Chowder is not as crafty as Modeus. Category:Characters Category:Redlink Category:Villains Category:Creatures